pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbadon
Personality & Character Brutal, highly sadistic, sometimes even child like. she loves playing with her prey's emotions while she feeds off of them. She has a rather odd habit of charring and playing with her victims bones after eating them.Probably the most disturbing and brutal thing she does to her prey is when she gets Zantterias to use his crystal or stone element to crucify them atop a large structure facing the sun and savagely tortures them,before finally cutting off their eye lids and lets the rays of the sun peer into their eyes uninhibited,although she might have him put crystals over their eyes focusing the suns rays like a magnifying glass just for funsies. Abbadon has a snarky smart mouth coupled with a nasty temper, but is quick to turn a situation to her advantage giving her a rather manipulative side to her personality along with a crude and mocking sense of humor. Skills & abilities Physical attributes- Abbadon is a force to be reckoned with while in the air unlike her partner Zantterias. Abbadon is a rather skilled flyer and is a skilled claw to claw combatant and like him, she is a parasitic darker and can feed off the negative emotions of her prey. This coupled with her shadow form and natural speed and agility make her a dangerous foe up close on the ground and in the air, however her true strength lies in her much more developed dark fire element and her ability to cause horrific burn wounds with her body's parasitic trait. Touching her tail or mane can result in the offender getting horribly burned or worse completly set ablaze. All these attributes combined make her a deadly combatant. She is more reliant on hit and run tactics with her shadow element when shes up against those she cant overpower head to head. Elemental abilities- her dark fire element has been mastered to a high degree and her shadow element is somewhere between intermediate and average. Dark fire- she can breath a powerful blast of dark fire. Dark fire balls- she can summon explosive dark fire balls out of thin air. Flaming dash- she can cover herself in dark fire and dash at an opponent casusing an immense explosion. Dark Fire Ignition-Standard ignition to limbs and parts of the body on top of setting things ablaze by touching them, but she has a rather unique addition of hers. Due to her flaming tail and mane her ignitions potency is increased in those areas. This is especially useful when in the air and helps augment her attacks. Flaming tail and mane- due to her parasitic trait, she can use her long tail like a flaming whip and her mane and ignited horns like a battering ram. Using fire ignition while doing this makes them even deadlier and harder to dodge. Flaming sickles- she loves using the large talons on her front paws as flaming edged weapons to cleave and disembowel her prey and on occasions slowly torturing them upon crucifixion. Flamming Shadow form-she has developed her shadow element enough to blend with shadows and to where she can use her shadow form to avoid unwanted damage for several minutes and to get away if needed. This is what lead to her nicknames "the shadow demon", and the "flaming shadow demon" etc. She can also use it to play hit and run if a fight isn't going her way, or just simply get away if needed. At times she will stalk her prey looking for a chance to strike unsuspectingly or just prod and poke in various ways giving her victims a sense of paranoia and fear for her to feed on. This makes her a rather decent shadow wielder despite not being a master. She can use her ignition while doing this which allows her to do damage while in shadow form but at the same time it makes her tangible to a degree. Shadow fire- she can breathe shadow fire to suffocate and disorientate her prey,and loves the fear and confusion they give off while under its effects. Heat immunity- she completly immune to fire, lava ,shadow and most heat based attacks. Though light element groups can still harm her somewhat Weaknesses Elemental light, Although a skilled combatant she doesn't have the strength and durability her partner Zantterias has leading her to use hit and run tactics with her shadow element and using her natural speed and agility to her advantage. Backstory She appeared shortly after Dark War III and became acquainted with Zanterrias due to them having strange tastes. Gallery Abbadon reference sheet 2016 by rackamm-d9xwzpn.png|Reference Abbadon.png|Abbadon Notes * She's bipedal, and her shadow form and parasitic trait make her appear like a demon * Her tail is twice her length. * She is 6.5 meters tall * She and zan have had numerous spawns Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite